Souvenirs
by Emmerald FF
Summary: Nouvelle version du plongeon d'Harry dans la Pensine... et de ce qu'il y découvre...


**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

Salut à tous et à toutes ! C'est moi, Artemis Snape 9. Mon compte yahoo a bugé XD, obligé d'en recréer un, du coup, j'ai aussi recréé un compte fanfic (plus de précision dans mon nouveau profil). Donc voilà la fic 'Souvenir', et je viens de finir de reposter 'Dark Angel', 'Infiltration' et 'Ist das möglich ?', histoire des les avoir toutes dans mon historique pour qu'elles soient accessibles depuis mon profil. Je posterai sûrement bientôt 'Kugelschreiber', comme promis. ^^

J'ai quitté la Guadeloupe le 27 octobre (jour de la fête des vampires) et suis arrivé au Mans le lendemain. J'était levé depuis 31 heures quand j'ai enfin pu me poser... Depuis, il m'est arrivé des trucs si chelous que j'ai même pensé à en faire une fic, version hp... Où Severus serait en fait celui à qui ça arrive... Ça s'éloignerait du côté magique mais ça pourrait être intéressant, un Severus Snape français qui veut devenir luthier, non ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour me répondre. Et si ça à l'air d'intéresser du monde, je me mettrais à l'écrire...

Bref ! Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour l'instant ! Place à la lecture ! Après 24 posts ces deux derniers jours pour renvoyer mes précédentes fics, je peux enfin envoyer du nouveau !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

**Souvenirs**

Harry grommela un imperceptible 'bonsoir' alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau du sombre Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Celui-ci ne répondit évidement pas et fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux glacés, accentuant le malaise d'Harry alors qu'il laissait tomber son sac contre un mur, à côté de la porte.

Lorsque le Gryffondor se retourna, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec le ténébreux Severus Snape, autant que le permettait leur différence de taille.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, ni même avancer vers lui et, levant les yeux, il se força à soutenir le regard de Snape sans baisser le sien.

- J'espère que vous avez au moins pris la peine de faire les exercices que je vous avais recommandé, Potter, souffla l'homme d'une voix froide.

- Oui, mentit Harry.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, Potter..., grinça Snape avec un de ses sourires les plus sadiques.

Le sorcier pivota sur ses talons et se glissa derrière son bureau tout en tirant sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry serra les mâchoires, la séance d'Occlumencie allait commencer... et il sentit le sourire vicieux de Snape s'élargir d'un millimètre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, de l'avis du Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes prêt ? interrogea Severus bien qu'il se fichât de la réponse.

- Euh... non, fit Harry alors qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Dommage... _Légilimens ! _

Harry n'avait pas fait ses exercices, Snape s'en rendit compte tout de suite et son rictus sadique s'accentua encore alors qu'Harry tentait vainement de repousser l'indésirable présence qu'il sentait dans sa tête.

L'homme s'enfonça pourtant plus profondément dans son esprit, lui extirpant souvenirs heureux ou malheureux comme un animal suceur de sang. Dans le cas présent, Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un vampire démoniaque ou à un Détraqueur lui arrachant son âme.

Par flashs, il vit le chien de la tante Marge lui courir après, l'obligeant à monter dans un arbre pour lui échapper sous les rires gras des Dursley. Il vit sa première rentrée à Poudlard, sa répartition. La découverte de Quirell et de ce qu'il était réellement. L'épisode de la Chambre des secrets. Il se vit serrant Sirius dans ses bras...

« Ca me donne envie de vomir », grogna Snape dans sa tête en apparaissant à son côté, gâchant la scène.

Et Harry se retrouva sur le sol du bureau du Maître des Potions, pantelant, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se releva malgré ses jambes flageolantes et fit face à l'homme en noir qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux le fixant d'un de ses regards les plus glacials.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas entraîné, Potter, constata froidement Snape sans bouger.

- Si...

- Vous mentez ! gronda Snape à voix basse.

- Je veux me reposer !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas, siffla Snape en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry de sa démarche souple et rapide.

Pour toute réponse, Harry planta ses yeux verts dans les prunelles noires de l'homme avec un regard assassin.

Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna brusquement et revint se placer derrière son bureau.

- Vous êtes comme votre père ! lança-t-il soudain avec dégoût. Fainéant, arrogant !

- Non !

- Faible !

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Et mon père était un homme bien !

- Votre père était un salaud ! _Légilimens !_

La présence de Snape, aussi furieux, à nouveau dans sa tête, le fit gémir de douleur alors que l'homme s'enfonçait dans son esprit sans le moindre scrupule.

Les flashs cessèrent soudain et Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le sol de pierre brute du bureau des cachots.

Il releva la tête, cherchant à savoir pour quelle raison l'homme en noir s'était retiré de son esprit.

Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds...

Très blonds...

Un peu trop, même...

Malefoy lança un sourire des plus satisfait à Harry, toujours par terre, mais s'empressa de reprendre sa conversation.

Finalement, Snape acquiesça avec un air légèrement désespéré.

- Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Potter, lança-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Sortez.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se redressa en vitesse, attrapa son sac et sortit, passant devant un Malefoy qui, s'il était heureux de l'avoir vu par terre, se demandait ce que le Gryffondor pouvait bien faire ici.

Harry ralentit en entendant les bruits de pas disparaître au bout du couloir qui lui était opposé. Il sourit : il était privé d'Occlumencie pour ce soir. Quel dommage ! Privé de la compagnie de ce _cher _Snape...

Vraiment, Harry maudissait cet homme chaque jour un peu plus. S'il pouvait... Si _seulement _il pouvait se faire rabattre le caquet, au moins une seule fois ! Ce serait merveilleux...

Soudain, le Gryffondor s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, une idée lumineuse venait de frapper son esprit...

La Pensine... le bureau... Snape partit...

Harry se perdit un instant dans une rêverie démoniaque en imaginant découvrir des secrets que Snape ne voudrait jamais révéler.

Oui. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il n'avait rien à perdre...

Avec un sourire sadique digne du Maître des Potions lui-même, Harry fit demi-tour.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Harry pria pour qu'elle soit ouverte et que Snape n'ait pas lancé toute une série de sortilège afin d'en protéger l'entrée.

Posant la main sur la poignée glacée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure...

Baissa la poignée...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement des plus sinistres, mais pour Harry, c'était le doux son mélodieux de la perspective de voir Snape ridiculisé qui résonna à travers la pièce sombre.

Il s'avança et referma la porte derrière lui.

Là, sur le bureau, la Pensine semblait l'attendre. Il y avait encore les souvenirs à l'intérieur... Snape ne les avait pas récupérés avant de partir, peut-être trop pressé...

Harry savait que le directeur de Serpentard pouvait débarquer à tout moment... mais il aurait peut-être le temps de voir de quoi assouvir sa soif de vengeance... Peu importe qu'il le trouve dans la Pensine ! Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer...

Il n'avait qu'à craindre une haine encore plus pure de la part du Maître des Potions... En gros, rien ne changerait...

Finalement, prennant son courage à deux mains, il franchit d'un bond la distance qui le séparait de la bassine de pierre et, sans plus attendre, il plongea la main à l'intérieur, frissonnant au contact des pensées de Snape qui lui caressaient la main... juste avant d'être aspiré dans la Pensine.

oOo

_Une pièce sombre aux murs sales, couverts d'humidité. Un sol où s'entassaient d'innombrables bouteilles d'alcool, poussées sur les côtés, entourés d'une épaisse couche de poussière... Partout, dans les coins et les angles, des bouteilles, des canettes vides... _

_Et un homme, immense, vêtu de noirs vêtements en lambeaux, empestant l'alcool, une ceinture de cuir à la main, penché sur le corps maigre et sanguinolent d'un jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans... _

_Des hurlements, des coups... beaucoup de coups... _

Harry sentait la douleur du garçon comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, et il chancela sous le flots des émotions de Snape. Car le petit garçon était bien celui qui allait devenir le terrible professeur de Potions de Poudlard...

Harry sentit la souffrance, la peur, le désir immense de refréner ses larmes, sachant que cela énervait l'homme au plus haut point... Il sentit un immense dégoût le submerger... de la honte, aussi... Et, bien que le jeune Severus éprouvait lui-même ses sentiments en cet instant, ils venaient plutôt d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avait honte. Honte d'appartenir au genre humain quand il voyait cela... et honte d'avoir un instant pensé que, parce que Snape avait toujours été injuste avec lui, il avait le droit de violer sa vie privée. Harry voulut sortir de la Pensine... mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il dut donc rester là, à observer le petit Severus Snape se faire battre... sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les gémissements, les grognements amusés du père lui brisaient les tympans. Il pria pour que Snape arrive, là, maintenant... qu'il le sorte de la Pensine.

Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? à son propre fils ?

Lentement, les images s'estompèrent. Les cris de rage du père et les sanglots de son fils ne furent bientôt plus qu'un murmure, qui s'éteignit eux-aussi, tandis qu'un autre lieu se formait.

Harry reconnu tout de suite Poudlard et, alors qu'il avait encore en tête les horreurs qu'il venait de voir, il se rendit compte que Snape était à ses côtés, ainsi qu'une trentaine d'autres enfants. A son visage, Harry comprit qu'il devait s'agir de son entrée à l'école de magie. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans et Harry devina que les conditions de vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent étaient la cause de son apparence maigre et maladive, physique qu'il aura encore vingt ans plus tard... les séquelles sur son corps dues à ses mauvais traitements étant irréversibles...

L'intrus s'ouvrit aux sentiments de Snape. Il assista à sa répartition, ne s'étonnant plus que le Choixpeau l'envoi à Serpentard vu son passé. Il ressentait toutes les impressions et tous les sentiments du garçon.

La joie de trouver enfin un foyer, puisque la maison de famille des Snape était tout sauf un foyer pour lui... Le désir d'avoir une nouvelle vie, de tout recommencer... ou plutôt, d'avoir tout simplement une vie, enfin...

Absorbé par le spectacle qu'offrait la Grande Salle, Severus ne remarqua pas les regards dégoûtés et haineux des autres élèves, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison le nouveau était si mal habillé, si pâle, si _malade._.. Trop occupé à graver les moindres détails du plafond magique dans sa mémoire, pour se les remémorer dans les moments de solitude, Severus ne voyait pas les yeux méprisant qui se posaient sur lui... venant surtout des Gryffondors...

Les images s'effacèrent. D'autres apparurent.

D'autres souvenirs...

Des flash des quelques instants, visualisation rapide de tout ce qui était peu important pour Snape... ou qu'il voulait oublier...

De la tristesse... jamais de bonheur...

Des souvenirs des cours... des professeurs...

Des souvenirs des Serpentards et du mépris qu'ils lui montraient...

Des souvenirs des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, qui l'ignoraient superbement, ne prenant pas la peine de poser leurs yeux si purs sur sa 'misérable carcasse'...

Des souvenirs des Gryffondors, qui le huaient et le harcelaient constamment...

Des souvenirs de James et de Sirius, le brutalisant, l'humiliant...

Des souvenirs toujours douloureux... pas de paix...

Et des sensations...

Du dégoût pour lui-même...

De l'incompréhension...

De la colère... ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était ce qu'il était...

De la tristesse ne ne pouvoir être aimé...

De la solitude, il n'avait pas d'amis... que des ennemis...

Et finalement, de la résignation...

Il se fit à l'idée qu'il serait constamment seul. Sans amis. Sans véritable famille... Sans personne...

Toujours seul...

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il savait que son père et son parrain n'avaient pas été des models, à l'école... Mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'attaquaient gratuitement à Snape ! Il avait pensé que, comme pour Malefoy et lui, l'un faisait une crasse à l'autre, qui se vengeait, qui se vengeait... et ainsi de suite. Or, Snape ne cherchait d'embrouilles avec personne. Il voyait bien, à présent, que son père et son parrain humiliaient le Serpentard sans la moindre raison.

Puis, les images et les flashs cessèrent, une épaisse brume entoura Harry avant de se dissiper, laissant place à un long souvenir...

_Severus était appuyé contre un des murs du couloir principal de l'étage de Métamorphose, les yeux braqués sur son livre, la tête penchée, le visage complètement camouflé par ses longs cheveux noirs._ De toute évidence, il était très en avance pour le cours, il n'y avait que lui et le silence dans le couloir.

_Le silence, sacré pour Severus, fut brutalement rompu par des bruits de bas qui se rapprochaient. _

_Par réflexe plus que par curiosité, Severus leva la tête de son manuel pour regarder qui arrivait._ Harry eut ainsi la possibilité de voir son visage fin et pâle, son nez long et fin et ses yeux d'un noir intense semblant aspirer la luminosité alentour.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : Snape était loin d'être laid, étant jeune ! Il était même assez séduisant... à condition qu'on apprécie le genre vampirique...

Le jeune Serpentard, qui devait avoir quinze ans, crispa soudain les mâchoires tandis que ses yeux se faisaient durs et glacials.

_Il baissa vivement les yeux sur son livre sans pour autant se défaire de son expression rageuse. _

Alors qu'Harry se retournait enfin pour voir qui arrivait, il entendit le bruit des pas, tout proche de lui... et se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter.

_- Snape ? appela James en se plantant devant le Serpentard, l'air à la fois déterminé et... _anxieux_ ? _

_Celui-ci soupira mais finit par lever les yeux avec résignation. _

_- Quoi ? grinça-t-il d'une voix froide. _

_- Je... je voudrais te demander... quelque chose. _

_Severus fixa le Gryffondor pendant plusieurs seconde, se demandant pourquoi Diable cet idiot avait l'air stressé. Puis il renifla d'un air méprisant. _

_- Si tu veux de l'aide pour le devoir de Botanique, je crois que tu t'es trompé d'adresse, Potter. Je ne sert pas les Gryffondors comme toi et je ne vois absolument pas comment tu as pu te faire rentrer dans ta minable petite cervelle atrophiée que j'accepterai de t'aider juste parce que tu prend un air sympathique. Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter, et je suis loin, très loin d'oublier tout ce que tu m'as... _

_- Ce n'est pas ça... _

_- Vraiment ? Alors que me vaut l'horreur de ta proximité ? Toi le grand et merveilleux Gryffondor, chéris de tous, que peux-tu bien avoir à faire dans le même périmètre qu'un 'ignoble cafard dégénéré', comme tu le dis si bien toi-même ? _

_James serra les mâchoires, évitant au maximum le regard glacé de l'autre garçon. _

_- Je voulais juste savoir si tu voudrais bien..., commença-t-il avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Severus. Non... Laisse tomber, va..., grommela-t-il finalement en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. _

_Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête basse. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Severus demanda ironiquement : _

_- Est-ce une illusion de ma part ou le très merveilleux James Potter aurait peur d'un petit cafard misérable ? _

_James se retourna et soutint le regard goguenard du Serpentard. _

_- Cela dit, continua sournoisement celui-ci. Pour une fois que tu viens me voir seul... Tu n'as pas le courage de me battre sans tes petits copains derrière toi ? C'est ça le courage d'un Gryffondor ? Attaquer plus faible que toi à trois et s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes quand on est tout seul face à lui ? _

_James pâlit. Mais il y avait une raison au fait qu'il fasse en sorte de ne jamais être seul à seul avec Severus. Il détourna les yeux tandis que Severus se rapprochait, marchant droit vers lui. _

_- Le jour où les gens comprendront enfin que tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini, je serai là, susurra-t-il lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de James. _

_- Je veux sortir avec toi. _

Harry vit Severus se figer tandis que sa propre mâchoire inférieure, jugeant sûrement avoir eu une vie très bien remplie avec les repas de Poudlard, décidait de mettre fin à ses jour et se jetant dans le vide.

_- Tu... Quoi ? balbutia Severus avec une expression incrédule. _

_- Je... _

_James ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, venant apparemment se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Il recula de plusieurs pas, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres tremblantes, devenant, en l'espace de quelques instants à peine, encore plus pâle que le garçon qui lui faisait face. _

Harry sortit de sa stupeur et fixa Severus, s'attendant à voir un profond dégoût dans ses yeux. Il fut surpris de voir que non.

_Le pauvre Serpentard, complètement stupéfait, gardait les yeux rivés sur James, qui n'osait pas bouger. Pendant quelques secondes encore, Severus resta figé. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup et il fusilla le Gryffondor du regard. _

_- Hilarant, Potter, grinça-t-il. Et j'imagine que tes petits copains sont cachés quelque part par là, à nous regarder ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me faire avoir par une blague aussi... stupide et tout ce qu'il y a de plus déséquilibré sur le plan psychologique... Pour qui tu me prend ? Ou plutôt : pour _quoi_ est-ce que tu me prend, exactement ? _

_- Je... je suis sérieux, Severus... _

_Le Serpentard sursauta en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de James. Il l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille ou par un surnom dégradant. _

_- Je te jures..., balbutia encore James. Je... voudrais... que tu devienne mon... petit-ami... _

_- Tu... n'est qu'un salaud, souffla Severus en reculant. Un monstrueux salaud... je ne te crois pas... _

_- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... mais c'est vrai, Severus... je... t'aime... _

_- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! s'emporta Severus avec violence. Dégage ! _

James sursauta et sortit en vitesse de l'étage, sous le regard perdu de Severus... et de Harry.

oOo

Un autre souvenir se profilait et Harry fut de nouveau embarqué.

_Severus marchait d'un pas vif dans un couloir. Il semblait anxieux et pressé. _

Harry comprit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un : James.

_Severus aperçu enfin le Gryffondor, seul pour une fois, assis contre un mur. Il s'approcha. _

_- Potter ? _

_Celui-ci se raidit d'un coup, déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard. _

_- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape ? _

_- Te parler. Seul. _

_James serra les mâchoires et le suivit dans un couloir vide et silencieux. _

_Severus s'adossa distraitement au mur de pierre brute, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, les yeux dans le vague, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards de James. _

_- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin dans un murmure alors que James se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à son silence. _

_- Pourquoi quoi ? _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'humilie tout le temps si tu veux sortir avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout le temps souffrir si tu... m'aime...? Excuse-moi mais si tu veux avoir une chance de sortir avec moi, il va falloir que tu ai de solides excuses... _

_- Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi !? _

_- On se calme, Potter ! l'arrêta Severus avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu m'as fait du mal pendant cinq ans et tu crois que je vais dire oui comme ça ? Contrairement à ce que tu dis, je ne suis pas aussi désespéré. Mais je suis miséricordieux alors malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je vais te laisser une chance de faire tes preuves... Ici et maintenant. Alors vas-y, expliques-moi pourquoi tout ce cinéma. _

_Comprenant que ce que le jeune homme voulait était un récit détaillé de ses sentiments et des raisons de ses actions, James chercha ses mots avec soin, ne voulant absolument pas gâcher la seule occasion qu'il aurai de dire à Severus ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et comment tout avait commencé. _

_- Si je t'ai fais tant de mal, je crois que c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas... je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que je ressentait quelque chose comme ça pour toi... Quand je suis arrivé en première année et que j'ai vu Lily pour la première fois... j'ai ressentit quelque chose de fort pour elle et... quand j'ai vu que vous étiez amis et qu'elle te tournait autour, j'ai été jaloux... Alors je m'en suis pris à toi mais... Je pensait te détester mais... à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ressentait un pincement douloureux... vers le cœur... Au début de la quatrième année, j'ai commencé à rêver de toi... souvent... Ça à mis du temps mais à la fin de l'année, j'avais compris que j'étais amoureux de toi... pas de Lily... et que ce n'était pas de toi que j'étais jaloux, mais d'elle... J'ai eu peur... Peur parce que j'aimais un garçon au lieu d'une fille. Peur de ce que penseraient les autres si j'étais... homo... Peur surtout de ta réaction... Déjà que tu me détestais à cause de tout ça, si en plus tu me traitais de sale pédé... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Je me dégoûtais parce que je trouvais ça... assez dégeu l'idée de faire ça avec un garçon... Et pourtant, avec toi je... je voulais... _

_Severus eu un peu de mal à déglutir alors qu'il s'imaginait en train de... avec James. Mais comme l'autre s'était tu, il l'incita à poursuivre : _

_- Et ? _

_- Je me suis acharné sur toi... Je pensais que si tu me haïssais assez... j'arrêterai de t'aimer... C'est débile maintenant que j'y penses... Mais j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors... Je faisais de moins en moins de rêves sur toi et j'ai cru que ça marchait mais... Au début de l'année, ils sont revenus... encore pires qu'avant... Il m'arrivait même d'avoir des sortes d'hallucinations... comme des rêves éveillés... souvent en cours quand tu étais là... C'est pour ça que j'ai fais en sorte que Sirius soit toujours avec moi. Pour qu'il me surveille, inconsciemment... Quand il est avec moi, j'arrive à me retenir de... quand tu passes près de moi... _

_Les yeux baissés, fuyant le regard du Serpentard, James déballait tout ce qu'il voulait avouer depuis une éternité, entrecoupant son récit de silences qui ne duraient pas plus de quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'il était presque à la fin de son récit, il ne pouvait apparemment plus s'arrêter. _

_- Et finalement, l'autre jour... Je me suis dit que j'en pouvais vraiment plus... Qu'il fallait que je te le dise... Savoir... Peut-être que si tu me rejetais d'un bloc, ça se serait arrêté... C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir mais... je ne pensais pas que je réussirai à t'avouer... Quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi, tout d'un coup... Je n'arrivais plus... je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine, de toute façon... _

Il se tut enfin et Harry se mit à appréhender la réaction de Snape. Il observa le Serpentard et vit son regard suspicieux et indécis.

_James, n'entendant pas le moindre bruit alentours, se demanda si l'autre ne l'avait pas lâché pendant qu'il avait les yeux rivé au sol et qu'il ne parlait pas seul dans un couloir vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si ce n'était pas trop le style du Serpentard... _

_Il se décida finalement à lever les yeux et croisa ceux du brun. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Severus ne laisse échapper un soupir désespéré. _

_- Toi alors... _

_Il ferma les yeux un instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez de deux doigts, réfléchissant apparemment. _

_Puis, avec un nouveau soupir, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et fixa son regard onyx dans les prunelles du Gryffondor. _

_- Et il faut croire aussi que je suis une vrai poire, comme on dit... Ah... Pardonner aussi facilement finira par causer ma perte..., souffla-t-il encore, plus à lui-même qu'à James. Pffff... D'accord... C'est oui. _

_- Hein !? _

Harry ne pu se retenir de rire devant les yeux exorbités de son futur père, figé sur place, semblant incapable d'une quelconque parole ou d'un quelconque mouvement.

Alors, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-stupéfait d'Harry, Severus s'approcha de James et, avant que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qui allait se passer, il sentit une main se glisser derrière sa nuque et des douces lèvres se coller aux siennes.

_Severus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis que les yeux de James s'agrandissaient plus encore sous l'effet de la surprise, mais aussi de cette étrange brûlure qui se répandait dans tout son corps, comme un délicieux feu follet. _

_Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Severus et il avança le visage pour approfondir leur baiser tandis que sa langue forçait doucement le passage des lèvres fines et serrées du Serpentard. _

_Ce dernier, sentant la langue mutine de son compagnon s'inserer entre ses lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour accéder à la demande silencieuse de celui qui était désormais son 'petit-ami', et qui ne semblait se soucier de rien d'autre que cette langue douce et chaude qu'il caressait de la sienne. _

_Alors que James étreignait _son_ Severus avec force et désespoir, comme si seul la présence du Serpentard le retenait dans ce monde, la cloche millénaire sonna, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi... et la fin du merveilleux silence qui régnait autour du nouveau couple. _

_James se détacha à regret du Serpentard et ce qu'il vit l'excita au plus haut point : Severus avait les yeux fermés,la tète légèrement rejetée en arrière. Les pommettes un peu plus colorées qu'auparavant, il s'humecta distraitement les lèvres. Il était... magnifique. _

_- Je... je vais devoir y aller..., finit par soupirer Severus en rouvrant les yeux. _

_- Oui... je sais... _

_James ne pouvait se résoudre à se décoller du corps fin du Serpentard. Il 'vola' un dernier baiser au jeune homme et se dégagea, résigné. _

_Severus lui fit un magnifique sourire et recula de quelques pas sans rompre le contact et, lorsqu'il sentit la porte contre son dos, il détourna difficilement le regard, ouvrit la porte et sortit, le cœur léger. _

Dans le couloir, Harry vit le visage de son père s'éclairer lui aussi d'un immense sourire, juste avant que la brume ne le dérobe à son regard et plonge le couloir dans un épais brouillard...

oOo

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la brume ne se dissipe pour révéler... le parc de Poudlard.

L'été devait approcher car il faisait une chaleur étouffante et le soleil brillait de tout son éclat sur les vertes pelouses du parc.

Harry tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir James le dépasser, Severus le suivant de près, les mâchoires crispées et, de toute évidence, très anxieux.

Harry les suivi et il se rendit vite compte que James conduisait son petit ami vers un arbre sous lequel étaient assis Sirius, Peter et Remus. Ces trois derniers ne les avaient pas encore remarqué.

_- Euh... les gars ? commença James avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. _

_Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête et sursautèrent en voyant qui accompagnait leur ami. _

_- James... Je peux savoir ce que le petit bâtard fait à moins d'un mètre de toi ? lança Sirius en jetant un regard de dégoût à Severus. _

_James prit une profonde inspiration et, après avoir jeté un regard encourageant à son petit ami, se lança : _

_- Bon, voilà... il faut que je vous parle d'un truc très important... _

_- Vas-y, enjoignit Sirius sans décrocher ses yeux du Serpentard pour autant. _

_- Vous voulez que je vous ménage ou que je vous le dise... direct, en une phrase ? demanda James avec sincérité, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, au comble de la gêne. _

_Severus se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. _

_Les Maraudeurs fixèrent leur ami quelques secondes, sentant bien que la nouvelle était de haut niveau, ils se concertèrent d'un regard puis : _

_- Vas-y, mon pote, la version courte, exigea Sirius. _

_- Ok... euh... voilà... Severus et moi, on sort ensemble. _

_En effet, comme l'avait imaginé Severus, le choc fut violent : Remus laissa tomber son live et ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés ; Peter entrouvrit la bouche tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient de stupeur, les bras ballants ; et Sirius... _

_Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux aussi exorbités que possible, les mains tremblantes tandis que son regard choqué alternait entre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi. _

_- C'est une blague, tu te fous de moi, là !? _

_James hocha négativement la tête en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne pour le réconforter et se donner du courage à lui-même par la même occasion. _

_Un long silence s'installa autour de l'arbre qui abritait les cinq jeunes hommes. _

_- Et... depuis quand ? interrogea Remus, le plus ouvert d'esprit de tous, qui cherchait à dédramatiser la situation, voulant prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de choquant avec l'espoir de donner l'exemple aux autres. _

_- On... on sort en semble depuis un mois, déjà... _

_Dans le second silence qui suivit, Sirius se leva lentement et vint se planter devant Severus, qui lâcha brusquement la main de James en reculant d'un pas. _

_Sirius poussa un reniflement dédaigneux, les lèvres pliées en un rictus de dégoût. _

_- Ok... Toi, tu mériterais bien que je t'éclate ta salle petite gueule... _

_Il renifla une nouvelle fois, jeta un regard plein de mépris et d'incompréhension à son ami, puis il attrapa silencieusement son sac et se dirigea à pas résolus vers le château. _

_- Je traîne pas avec la racaille, James ! Alors tant que tu... sortira avec le petit bâtard, tu ne me verra plus qu'en tant que camarade de classe et de dortoir..., lança-t-il sans se retourner. Et si je le croise seul dans un couloir, je le massacre ! _

_Severus frissonna tandis que James reprenait sa main dans la sienne, cherchant à le rassurer. _

_Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Peter se leva à son tour et partit sur les pas de Sirius, voulant se trouver un endroit au calme afin de digérer la nouvelle. _

_James se retrouva donc en seule compagnie de Severus... et de Remus. _

_Celui-ci avait tranquillement ramassé son livre et les fixait d'un regard étrange. _

_James comptait un peu sur lui, qui était beaucoup moins étroit d'esprit que Sirius. L'opinion de Peter se situant à peu près entre celles de Sirius et de Remus. _

_- Tu est... gay ? se contenta-t-il de demander en regardant James de son regard à la fois curieux et indécis. _

_James acquiesça silencieusement. _

_- C'est bizarre... Je croyais vraiment qu tu étais amoureux de Lily... Pour Severus, je n'avais rien vu... _

_- Ce... Ça te gêne ? demanda timidement James, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son dernier camarade. _

_Severus et lui avaient pourtant pensé que Remus serait celui qui accepterait le mieux la situation, étant plus réfléchit que les autres. _

_Aussi furent-ils rassurés quand le loup-garou déclara avec un sourire : _

_- Non, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter... Je n'osait pas vous le dire parce que je connaît Sirius et Peter et que j'avais des doutes quant à ta réaction mais... mois aussi... je suis... gay. _

Harry sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tenter une troisième fuite vers le sol. Remus était gay !? Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné ! Surtout que Tonks lui tournait autour et qu'il ne semblait pas contre.

_- Ah bon !? s'extasia James, soulagé d'être soutenu. Alors... que je soit avec Severus... ça ne te choque pas ? _

_- Un peu parce que je ne vous aurais pas imaginé ensemble... _

_James eut un immense sourire et caressa inconsciemment les doigts de Severus et Remus eut un sourire alors qu'il voyait le Serpentard rosir à cette attention. _

_- Alors, Severus ? Dis quelque chose, lança Remus pour détendre le Serpentard et lui montrer qu'ils étaient amis. _

_A cette demande, Severus releva la tête et croisa le regard du loup. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensa un instant à le remercier de l'accepter ainsi mais Remus, voyant son air dépité, ne put s'empêcher de demander : _

_- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? _

_- Je... Rien... Je suis vraiment rassuré que tu sois d'accord mais... j'espérais que Black et Pettigrew réagiraient autrement... _

_- Oh, tu sais... Sirius finira bien par se calmer... Quant à Peter, il est bien moins buté que Sirius. Je pense déjà qu'il n'est pas contre mais qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la nouvelle... Peter est cool, le vrai problème, c'est Sirius... _

_- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! lança James en enlaçant son petit ami pour lui déposer un baiser rassurant sur le front. _

_Severus se sentit tout de suite mieux et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus en laissant un sourire gêné étirer ses lèvres de contentement. _

Harry, qui suivait tout cela un peu comme un film, se rappela soudain que tout ceci avait bel et bien eu lieu dans le passé... et qu'il était encore dans la Pensine de Snape... qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment... Cela dit, Harry ne savait pas comment sortir de la Pensine de toute façon... Il ne pouvait que rester et regarder.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius, qu'il croyait ouvert d'esprit, soit aussi buté et odieux... Mais une idée vint soudain à son esprit : c'était peut-être la relation entre son père et Snape qui avait justement changé sa vision des choses... Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester Snape pour autant, aujourd'hui encore...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry se rendit soudain compte que les voix s'étaient atténuées autour de lui, et que la brume l'emportait de nouveau...

oOo

Il atterrit dans un salon décoré avec goût, juste avant que James et Severus n'entre et s'installent dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, ainsi.

_Au bout de quelques instants, Severus sembla s'endormir dans les bras de James. S'il devait approcher les vingt ans, il conservait toujours son air infantile quand il avait les yeux fermés. _

_- Sev' ? appela doucement le châtain en lui caressant tendrement la joue. _

_- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna celui-ci en relevant la tête. _

_- C'est pas facile pour moi de te parler de ça mais... juste pour savoir... Tu sais... on n'a jamais... couché ensemble et je me demandais... ce que tu en pensais... c'est tout... _

_- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? interrogea Severus avec un léger sourire. _

_- Pas forcément ! Si tu n'en a pas envie, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais... je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de ça... _

_- Je ne te proposait pas vraiment de le faire parce que je croyais que tu n'en avais pas envie... _

_- Moi non plus, je n'osait pas t'en parler jusqu'à présent... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas... _

_- Si je comprend bien, on attendait tout les deux chacun de notre côté que l'autre fasse le premier pas ? _

_- Apparemment... _

_- Que de temps perdu..., soupira Severus avant de sourire malicieusement. Il va nous falloir rattraper le temps perdu..., sourit-il. Maintenant ? _

_James resta immobile quelques instants. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et il se leva vivement en prenant les mains de Severus dans les siennes pour le faire se lever. _

_- Allons dans la chambre, quémanda le Gryffondor avec impatience. _

_Les yeux pétillants, Severus vint se coller au torse de l'homme. _

_James passa une main derrière la nuque du Serpentard et attira le brun dans un baiser passionné et affamé. _

_Severus recula finalement la tête pour se détacher de l'autre et, l'attrapant vivement par une main, et l'entraîna rapidement vers une porte qu'il ouvrit pour se glisser à l'intérieure de la pièce, suivi de près par James. _

Harry se retrouva seul dans le salon.

Que faire ?

Les laisser et attendre dans le salon que le souvenir s'achève ?

Ou aller mater un bon coup pour voir comment font deux hommes ensemble pour... ?

Respecter l'intimité de feu son père et de Snape ? Ou satisfaire sa curiosité ?

Car cela l'intriguait énormément. Oh, bien sûr, il savait dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mais il y avait une différence entre 'les grandes lignes'... et les détails...

Avec un soupir, il se résolu à attendre ici, se disant que, de toute façon, si les questions persistaient à turlupiner son esprit d'ado en pleine poussée hormonale, il n'aurait qu'à mater un porno... au lieu de squatter la vie privée des autres.

oOo

_James avait allongé Severus sous lui sur le lit et l'embrassait avec fougue. Severus se redressa, forçant James à faire de même, pour déboutonner la chemise du Gryffondor, découvrant un torse bronzé et musclé par le Quidditch. _

_Severus se mit à lécher, goûter cette chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui, ses cheveux caressant doucement le torse. _

_James rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche sur un gémissement de plaisir muet alors que Severus s'allongeait presque devant lui pour caresser ses flancs et son ventre. _

_Serrant soudain les mâchoires, James obligea Severus à se redresser. Il lui déchira presque la chemise sous la force de son ardeur à le dévêtir pour caresser à son tour la peau couleur ivoire. _

_Il enlaça le Serpentard une nouvelle fois et l'allongea de nouveau sur le lit. Ils se leva et attrapa les pans du pantalon, qu'il tira vers lui avec force. _

_Il observa les jambes fines de Severus puis, avançant les mains, il se mit à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, récoltant un gémissement qui l'excita au plus haut point. Finalement, il se redressa et ôta son propre pantalon. Ainsi vêtu d'un caleçon, il se coucha sur le corps chaud et tentant de son compagnon. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et, tandis que les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, ils se recouvrirent distraitement des draps, couvrant leurs corps jusqu'aux hanches. _

_James prit un air concentré et, finalement, se redressa, caleçon en main, et jeta celui-ci dans un coin, bien vite suivi d'un boxer noir qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Severus. _

_James se laissa partir en arrière et s'allongea sur le dos, exposant son corps nu et excité à son compagnon, qui s'empressa de s'asseoir et de pencher la tête vers le membre tendu. _

_Le Gryffondor allongea les mains et enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de Severus, imprimant une légère pression sur la nuque pour qu'il approche encore sa bouche de son érection. _

_Celui-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant et, après avoir jeté un regard aux yeux suppliants de son compagnon, prit le sexe entièrement en bouche. _

_James crispa les doigts dans les cheveux noirs et ouvrit des yeux révulsés en sentant son membre emprisonné dans cette bouche chaude, et il ne pu que gémir en sentant la langue taquiner la peau sensible. _

_- Ah, Severus... a... arrête, je vais... _

_Le Serpentard stoppa ses activités et releva la tête. James se redressa difficilement avant de se jeter sur celui qui lui faisait face, se retrouvant de nouveau couché sur lui. Il glissa les bras sous les jambes de Severus afin de les relever. _

_- Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare avant, ou... _

_- Non, ça ira, viens, réussit à articuler Severus. _

_James se lécha distraitement les lèvres et s'approcha. _

_- Viens... vite... _

_Le Gryffondor obéi et pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de Severus ; celui-ci se cambra violemment avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. _

_James resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que Severus s'habitue à sa présence, mais ce dernier se mit à onduler du bassin pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait le sentir bouger en lui. _

_James s'exécuta et sa respiration devint vite irrégulière et saccadée ; ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés et de plus en plus instinctifs. _

_Severus s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de James, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau alors que son compagnon soutenait son bassin des deux mains. _

_Les gémissements et soupirs du Serpentards étaient des plus divins aux oreilles de James. Chaque fois qu'il se cambrait, qu'il ouvrait la bouche, des frissons de plaisir sauvages traversaient James. Le Gryffondor ne voyait plus rien. Le monde avait disparu. Tout ce qui importait désormais, c'était ce corps ivoire sous le sien, l'étroitesse dans laquelle il s'enserrait, la chaleur dans laquelle il se perdait un peu plus chaque seconde. _

_Soudain, James s'immobilisa tandis qu'il se libérait profondément dans le corps du Serpentard. Il resta immobile quelques instant avant de se retirer doucement et de s'allonger sur Severus, le souffle court et les membres tremblants. _

_Severus avait encore les yeux fermés et le front luisant de sueur. _

oOo

Harry se retrouva dans une rue. Un petit quartier où il n'y avait que quelques jolies maisons blanches et bien ordonnées. Godric's Hollow.

Severus se tenait à côté de lui, au coin de la ruelle. Il semblait avoir a peu près le même âge que dans le souvenir précédent et Harry songea qu'il ne devait pas s'être passé plus de quelques semaines entre les deux souvenirs.

Soudain, il vit Snape se crisper et ses yeux briller de colère. Harry suivit la direction de son regard et vit...

_James. A l'autre bout de la rue. Il sortait de l'une des maison. Une femme était avec lui. Lily. _

_Ils parlaient joyeusement et James finit par l'embrasser... amoureusement. Après un dernier salut, Lily rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et Severus s'approcha de James. _

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? gronda-t-il en arrivant dans le dos de James. _

_Le Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna. Il parut surpris de voir Severus et le toisa d'un air dédaigneux. _

_- Tiens, Snape. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et avec Lily ? cracha Severus, les yeux brillants de colère et de larmes contenues. _

_- Je suis chez moi. Et Lily et moi, on va bientôt se marier. Dommage pour toi, Snape. _

_Sur ces dernières paroles, et avec un regard méprisant, il transplana, laissant un Severus muet au milieu de la rue, incapable du moindre son. _

oOo

Harry ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi tant de haine et de dégoût dans le regard de son père ? Alors qu'Harry les avait vu si heureux ensembles ? Qu'avait fait Severus ? Et si, comme Harry s'en doutait, le problème ne venait pas de Severus, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son père ?

James avait-il trompé Severus avec Lily et finalement décidé de rester avec elle, afin d'être 'normal' ?

oOo

Il se trouva de nouveau dans le salon qu'il avait vu précédemment.

Severus était là, assis sur le canapé, se tenant le visage d'une main, l'autre, bizarrement, caressait son ventre de manière mécanique.

Il avait l'air mal en point. Ses yeux étaient vides et cernés et il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Quand il se leva, il chancela, comme à court d'énergie.

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _

_Severus ouvrit après avoir fusillé la porte du regard, les mains tremblantes. _

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Lily Evans dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Tu voulais me voir ? grinça-t-elle. _

Harry fut soudain remplit d'un dégoût et d'un mépris inexplicable pour sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé, le regard qu'elle posait sur Severus... Harry n'avait jamais connu sa mère et, même si tout le monde s'accordaient à lui dire qu'elle avait été une femme généreuse, respectable et douce, Harry avait actuellement une autre version devant lui.

Les yeux perfides, l'air satisfait et la mine arrogante, très semblable à Malefoy, Lily Evans semblait être la vipère traîtresse d'un film moldu.

Et les futurs (ou passés) événements allaient donner raison à Harry sur ce sujet...

_Sans y avoir été spécifiquement invité, Lily entra dans le salon comme en territoire conquit. _

_Severus se mordit distraitement la lèvre et referma la porte avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé où il était quelques instants plus tôt, tandis que Lily s'installait dans un fauteuil en face de lui. _

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'intruse en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. _

_- Je... je voulais savoir... je voulais savoir pourquoi il est... _

_- Pourquoi il est partit ? acheva Lily. _

_Severus acquiesça douloureusement. _

_Le sourire de Lily devint carnassier malgré ses efforts pour avoir l'air aimable. _

_- C'est évident, Severus. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'as jamais aimé. C'était une petite blague entre nous. Il ne peut pas t'aimer, Severus, tu es un homme et puis... enfin, tu t'es bien regardé ? Je dois dire qu'il a joué la comédie à la perfection ! _

Harry serra involontairement les poings et, qu'il s'agisse ou pas de sa mère, qu'il s'agisse ou pas d'une femme, il lui aurait bien collé son poing dans la figure !

_- Mais... je..., balbutia le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux. Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Il doit revenir... il le faut... je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul..., souffla-t-il avec désespoir. _

_- De quoi tu parles ? intéressa soudain Lily. _

_- J'ai... j'ai besoin de lui... _

_- Et pour quoi faire ? Tu n'auras pas d'amour de sa part, Snape. A quoi te servira-t-il de l'avoir puisqu'il ne t'aime pas ? Non, il est bien mieux avec moi. _

A ces mots, un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Severus sous le regard appréciateur de Lily, tandis que Harry maudissait sa mère.

_- Mais il doit revenir ! gémit encore Severus. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_Severus déglutit difficilement. Lui-même n'avait appris la nouvelle qu'une heure auparavant et avait à peine assimilé l'information qu'il avait appelé Lily. _

_- Je... J'ai... _

_Le regard impassible de son interlocutrice le fit frémir et il sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à conserver s'envoler. Sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. _

_- Alors ? s'impatienta la femme. _

_- Je... je suis... enceinte... _

oOo

Harry fut tétanisé. Il avait... une sorte de demi-frère ou de demi-sœur ? Pourtant Snape n'avait pas d'enfant... Et puis comment un homme pouvait être enceinte ? Et comment James avait eu le culot d'abandonner un homme enceinte de lui pour aller épouser et faire un enfant à une femme ? Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Snape le haïssait tant.

Lily se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, plus furieuse qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

_- Tu es quoi !? hurla-t-elle avec fureur. _

_Le pauvre Severus se ratatina dans son canapé sous le regard incendiaire de Lily. _

_- J'ai pas fais exprès... je savais même pas que c'était possible..., baragouina-t-il, trop bas pour que Lily l'entende vraiment. _

_- Jamais je ne te laisserai porter son enfant ! Tu m'entends, Snape ? JAMAIS !_

_Elle brandit sa baguette en direction de Severus et quand un rayon blanc lumineux le percuta, il s'écroula au sol, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, en proie à une immense douleur. _

Harry recula, se bouchant les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle était en train de tuer son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur et il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette meurtrière qui allait devenir sa mère dirait-elle un jour à James que Severus, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, avait été enceinte de lui ? Et saurait-il qu'elle avait tuer sans remord l'enfant en question ?

_- Non, grogna Lily. Je ne te laisserait pas ce privilège. C'est moi qui le porterait, finit-elle si bas que Severus, perdu dans sa douleur, ne l'entendit pas. _

Mais Harry, lui, avait entendu. Son cœur rata un battement. Cela voulait-il dire que... ?

Cet enfant. Pouvait-il s'agir de lui ?

Lily n'avait jamais eu d'autre enfants que lui. Était-ce possible ?

La tête lui tournait ; il ne savait plus où il en était. Une seule chose au monde l'obsédait : il était le fils de James Potter et de... Severus Snape. Un homme qui le détestait au plus haut point.

Il était le fils de Severus Snape. Le Severus Snape.

_Severus haletait toujours, mais la douleur semblait refluer assez pour qu'il puisse avoir quelques pensées cohérentes. _

_Lily mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits mais, finalement, elle se redressa, la mine satisfaite et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle chancela un peu avant de se tenir droite et de lorgner Severus d'un œil mauvais jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se redressa légèrement, hagard. _

_- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... _

_- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : je ne te laisserai pas porter son enfant. Tu vois, c'est facile. _

_Severus fondit en larme, persuadé que la rousse avait tué son enfant. S'il avait été d'un caractère naturellement colérique, il se serait jeté sur elle. Mais Severus n'aimait pas la violence, et il ne put que rester prostré au sol tandis que Lily Evans quittait la maison comme elle était venue, laissant Severus seul dans sa douleur et son désespoir. _

oOo

Soudain, Harry se retrouva au côté d'un Severus adulte, dans un état qu'il trouva lamentable, mais qui était en fait l'état dans lequel il connaissait son Maître des Potions. Le visage émacié, les yeux impénétrables et cernés de noir, les cheveux à présent démunis de tout charme et entièrement vêtu de noir.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Severus était donc déjà professeur. Evidemment, il semblait avoir un peu plus de la trentaine, bien qu'il fasse sans doute plus vieux que son âge véritable.

Se rendant compte que son 'père' fixait résolument un point dans son dos, Harry suivi son regard pour tomber sur... lui-même.

Âgé de onze ans, son lui-miniature s'approchait doucement de l'estrade, effrayé à l'idée de mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_Quand il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Severus eut un reniflement méprisant, bien que ses yeux trahissent sa douleur. A Gryffondor. Comme James Potter le traître. Comme Sirius le salaud. Comme Lily la vipère... Gryffondor semblait être la Maison de la perfidie. _

_Il avait même les yeux verts forêt de cette traîtresse de Lily Evans ! _

_De toute évidence, Harry avait tout de commun avec les deux Gryffondor et semblait être leur parfait croisement. Aucun intérêt pour sa scolarité, casse-cou, insolent... Il ressemblait bien trop à James. Il ressemblait à ses parents. _

_Severus se mit tout de suite à haïr le fils Potter, l'incarnation même de la traîtrise de ses parents. Il oublia petit à petit celui qu'il avait été et qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui. Seul restait Snape, le bâtard des cachots, froid et insensible. Le reste était bien trop douloureux. Il tira un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait été, sur son amour perdu, tira un trait sur son humanité. _

oOo

Quelque chose s'agrippa soudain à l'épaule d'Harry et le tira violemment en arrière. En quelques secondes, il était de nouveau dans le bureau sombre de Snape.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge d'Harry lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de Snape.

Snape... son père.

Harry se retrouva soudain au sol. Son père venait de le propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Alors, Potter, toujours à venir fouiller les carcasses comme un vautour !? Mais cette fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément, vous pouvez me croire ! Vous allez me le payer, vous entendez !?

Non, Harry n'entendait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, il avait soudain un père, vivant, devant ses yeux. Un connard sous beaucoup de points mais son père quand même. Et si Harry désirait quelque chose par dessus tout, c'était bien une famille.

Alors, sans qu'Harry n'ait réfléchit à son acte plus d'une seconde, il se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur Snape.

Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol et Harry se colla contre l'homme en s'accrochant presque désespérément à sa robe, enfouissant son visage dans les plis du col. Il allait devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il irait voir ce souvenir, qu'il n'avait jamais revisionné tant il était douloureux, et se rendre compte qu'Harry disait la vérité.

Harry savait que le chemin serait long, mais il savait également que son père était quelqu'un de bien, au fond de lui, et qu'il redeviendrait un jour le Severus Snape qu'il avait été autrefois.

Oui, ils y parviendraient, ensemble.

**DAS ENDE**

Voili, voilou. Maintenant, j'espère que ce compte (un ) ne va pas être piraté aussi, sinon je serai obligé de créer un quatrième compte fanfic... Pourquoi l'informatique foire aussi souvent avec moi ? O.o'

A très bientôt pour 'Kugelschreiber' !

Vot''tit dragon, très difficile à suivre...

... mais qui vous aime énormément !


End file.
